Drama
by April D.Gifkins
Summary: what happens after the book, how does bonnie feel about Damon leaving? what happens when he decides to turn up 3 years later! bad summary but please read its my firt story :/ rated m just incase


Bonnie

…

All I wanted to do was fall to my knees and cry my heart out as I watched Damon walk back through the trees out of everyone's life, out of my life. I felt my heart being ripped out and thrown off a cliff. What was this feeling? Why should I care so much that he was leaving me! No he wasn't leaving me, he was leaving everyone yet I still felt everything inside me.

It was quiet as we walked home. I left Alana at Stephan's house and drove home, I could feel myself holding back the tears inside me but my vision blurred and so pulled over and cried. Was it wrong of me to feel this way? To feel this thing for Damon, a person I feared since the moment I found out what he did. What he had done.

I pulled myself together and drove the rest of the way home. I was glad that I had the house to myself tonight because I just wanted to be alone. I carried myself up stairs and into my room, slamming myself against my pillows and drifted off to sleep crying.

I woke up panting with Damon's name at the end of my tongue. The thing was u would think it was a nightmare but it was just a replay of yesterday. I looked around maybe not yesterday just a few hours ago. I wiped my face and fell back onto my pillows "ughh". I grabbed my pillow and climbed out the window onto the roof and lay against my pillow. The wind was warm so the cold didn't bother me too much. I breathed in the fresh air and stared out into the night sky.

Damon

…

I sat in a tree near Bonnie's house and watched her cry in her sleep. It was the first time I had seen her cry ever, even if it was in her sleep. Why was I here I could have been half way to Chicago by now. I watched in my crow form as her breathing started to hiccup and she slammed upright in her bed as she whispered 'Damon' barely. I hadn't realised that I had been holding my breath. I let it out softly and watched her climb out of her window.

Her eyes lifted into the distance and starred at the nothingness, she breathed in the air and relaxed a little. Her red curls swayed down her back in the breeze and her green eyes disappeared as she closed he eyes. There was only one word to describe her in this moment and it was beautiful. I didn't realise we had been out here for so long as the night started to lighten up a little. I looked around for a second before returning my eyes to Bonnie's beautiful face. But instead I saw a piercing green eyes looking into my own. She stood up and started pulling herself to me but it was too late. I flew away.

Bonnie

…

My heart skipped a beat as I watched the crow fly away that I knew had to be Damon. Maybe he wasn't leaving me. But as I watched the crow not fly to the direction of Stephan's house but out of town completely I knew that wouldn't happen and that he was leaving for good. I felt a tear fall from my face as I whispered "good bye" and climbed back through the window to my house.

3 Years Later

…

I looked back to see my family at the front porch of my no longer home. To be honest I was excited to get out of this place and seek the world out with my eyes. Elena and Stephan were currently on their honey moon. I wouldn't forget the day that they were wed only a few days after graduation. I was the maid of honour standing a step lower than Elena as they were wed at the top of a magnificent stair case. It was anything anyone could dream of but I was too busy pre-occupied since Damon decided to walk in the door right when the person wedding the couple spoke the words ' if anyone objects to this couple being wed please speak or for ever hold your peace'. He had perfect timing didn't he? I had rolled my eyes until his eyes meet mine and stood frozen. The way he stared at me sent shivers down my spine. Pure lust in his eyes yet there was something else in them that sent me into a frenzy inside of me. Whatever it was it scared the shit out of me completely. Just when I was starting to be myself again a little bit he had to turn up again and ruin everything.

Everyone had been staring at him with wide eyes as he called "You think I'd miss my little brother get married". Then he had sat down at the back of the room. We they were finally married and walking to the car to go on their honeymoon I had shed a tear. I was going to miss them. I waved as their car pulled out and onto the road.

I felt someone's chest right up against my back and I sighed. I wished he could stay behind me like this forever. I felt his breath on my neck and I leaned against his shoulder "Miss me?" I closed my eyes just to store this moment in my mind.

"Mm mm" a mainly voice interrupted us from behind and I shoot out of the moment and out of Damon's touch. I couldn't believe I had just done that in front of everyone. Who knows who could have been watching?

"Mat" I reached out to him and hugged him.

He hugged me back and then said "Bonnie, I think we should go now". His arm was wrapped around my waist tightly. He looked at Damon and pulled out his hand "Damon". His eyes twitched as he said his name. They had never gotten along ever so this was extremely weird.

Damon eyes narrowed in on his arm around my waist, I wanted to scream out that we weren't together but I kept my mouth shut and waited for Damon's next move. He looked at Mat and smiled taking Mat's hand "Mutt, haven't seen you in a while" I stopped breathing. I don't know why I was so shocked about the name because it was Mats nickname from Damon.

Mat smiled back before he was pulling me towards his car to leave. Once we were in the car Mat turned to me "What was that about?" "I understand how you feel but do you honestly think that everyone else would like it. Half of them are still scared of him, there probably hoping to god that nothing happens to you right now". His head rested against the head rest to the car.

I looked at him and then said firmly "I don't know what you think about Damon and I but there is no feelings there at all. I can look after myself" I lied.

"Right because no one could see you too staring at each other from across the room looking like all you'd wanted to do was jump each the entire time we had the dinner and then just then I had to interrupt you guys because I was scared you guys would do something inappropriate" he looked at me "and you try tell me there's nothing going on".

I looked at him sad and said "there's nothing going on".

He sighed and said simply "yet".

…


End file.
